Getting Used to You
by KaitoxHakuxAkaito
Summary: Kaito is a wandering swordsman. Haku is the owner of a restaurant. After Kaito drives away some yankees that disrupted her business for a while, Haku repays him by letting him stay in her home since he has no place to stay while in town. How will they each get used to one another especially if one of them is cold-hearted while the other possibly mute?
1. Prologue: Just a Dream

At the door to a prestigious looking house stood a figure face to face with someone.

"Mi-chan! Let's go and play!" A boy about the age of ten with blue eyes and a wide smile said to a slightly younger girl with teal-colored twin tails and bluish-green eyes.

The boy, other than his eyes and hair, had a kimono on that boys his age would wear. It was white with thick blue lining and wave patterns. His hair was messy and he smelled of freshly caught fish.

The girl on the other hand, she had an elegant sea-green kimono with a dark green obi tied around her waist. Her hair was long and she was not bothered by the boys's stench.

"Kai-Kun, I would love to but mama and papa told me to stay inside today. They said that we have guests coming over," She reluctantly told him.

The boy nodded in understanding and then asked if they could play _inside _the house instead. The girl agreed, and let him in. They played everything they could think of: catching and throwing a ball, house, dolls, chess, and even more things.

Soon enough, the guests came by. The "guests" that came by "were" actually just one man that was bald but young and handsome. The two kids, Mi-chan and Kai-Kun, were playing in another room while the parents were talking with the man in the room next door.

"I wonder what they're talkin' about," Kai-kun wondered aloud while playing a game with Mi-chan.

Mi-chan shrugged and then said, "I dunno but-"

_Thud_

"W-what was that?" Mi-chan asked right after the noise that cut her off mid sentence.

"Let's stay quiet…" Kai-kun whispered to the girl. She nodded and they stayed quiet.

Footsteps were heard coming toward the room the kids played in. Mi-chan and Kai-kun stared at each other and froze in fear. The door then slowly opened to reveal Mi-chan's father. He smiled at them and entered. The kids went into relief mode after that.

"The guest left my dear Miku. Kaito, you can go home now," Her father told them.

Out of the corner of Kaito's eye, he noticed that the room behind Miku's father was dark. Vigorously, he shook his head, not complying with the older man's order.

"I see. Okay, then. Let's go into the kitchen. I'll have mother prepare something," He smiled.

The kids followed the man into the kitchen. Miku was excited to find out what they are eating. Kaito, on the other hand, has a sick feeling that something might happen.

As the two waited for Miku's mother to come, Miku's father told the two that she wasn't feeling well. Uneasiness set into Kaito's stomach as he clenched it.

"Papa, how about you make us something?" Miku asks gleefully.

Her father looked at her with a happy face. It then turned into a frown of anger. He grabbed the girl's twin tails and hoisted her up, causing her temendous pain. Then he threw her to the side, resulting in crashing through the wall and into another room.

"Mi-chan!" Kaito cried out. He ran away from the man and goes to his friend's side. As he cried, Kaito hugged Miku, holding her tightly as the two were being approached by her father with a knife in his hand.

"Kai-kun! I'm scared! Kai-kun! Kai-kun! Kai-"

**XxXxX**

A pair of blue eyes opened wide immediately and then blinked a few times. The eyes belonged to a man with blue hair in the shade between sky blue and plain blue. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, maybe more. His attire consisted of a formal kimono-like outfit for men; the shirt was grey and long-sleeved with a white v-collar that exposed a bit of his chest and a bit loose; his navy pants came to his waist, which was held up by a green sash. On the left side of his waist was a long sword.

"_It was only a dream…just a dream…," _The man thought to himself.

He sat up and looked out into the open, grassy, and green field. Beyond the field, there stood a small town. His legs dragged him across the meadow and toward the town.


	2. Uttering Feathers

**Okay, okay, I know that I may be spamming this story but I wrote out like 9 of the chapters! After this chapter, there will be weekly updates rather than day-to-day. Look, I just wanted to add more story-ness rather than a strange ending of the last chapter XD However, I really appreciated the reviews that the first chapter received, even though I don't understand any other languages other than English and Serbian. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though! (Psssst you look at Haku's side a bit in this chapter :D)**

**XxXxX**

In a town called Voca, there were many small stores and many homes. There were a few restaurants here and there but only one stood out among the rest. It was called _Uttering Feathers_.

The restaurant was not only known for its food and quality of service, but it was also known for the process of how everything went. The way that food was ordered was by looking at the menus provided and using certain gestures that showed up on the page next to the food item. This was all done in a quiet fashion, with the exception of the children who came with family. The restaurant was very quiet inside with the exception of whispers that flew around when people were conversing.

And this whole business was started by a woman in her twenties. She was very pretty according to her co-worker-friends. Her natural hair was long and white, styled to fit in an elegant bun. Her eyes were "as red as rubies" one person described. She donned a kimono that was purple with floral patterns and a white obi that was tied around her waist. The woman was kind to everyone, even to the hooligans who would disrupt her business. She was always quiet, since she hasn't talked to anyone with her actual voice. Even though she was the owner of this prestigious restaurant, she always worked side by side with her workers. Her name was Haku Yowane.

"This is a lot of business tonight, huh Haku?" a brunnete woman a bit older than the white-haired woman next to her stated. She also wore a kimono, but it was red, and her eyes were a rich umber brown with orangish-brown tints.

Haku nodded as she stared out at the sea of people around her. Her eyes beamed with excitement, causing her to take out her brush and paper. She wrote on the paper. It said, _"Let us get to work then, Meiko! You will be heading the sake station while the others will be doing their usual jobs. If you need me, come get me quick. I will be tending to orders and greeting guests."_

The woman named Meiko chuckled a bit. She loved seeing her boss excited over something like this. She loved that even more than when they would go out drinking together on their free time or after the restaurant closed during holidays.

"I'll be off then. Good luck, chief," The brunnete winked at Haku.

The two then went off to fulfill their duties as workers at a busy restaurant.

**XxXxX**

A girl about the age of nineteen with short lime-green hair was working at the _Uttering Feathers_ restaurant. She was an enthusiastic waitress, taking food orders from her customers. She began to work here about three years ago after moving into town all by herself. Her name was Gumi Megpoid.

Gumi then went to the front desk after she finished tending to her customers who left with joyful expressions. The other five waitresses took on the rest of the crowd. When Gumi asked Haku about taking on customers, the boss shook her head and wrote on a piece of paper that she should take a break at the front desk until new customers came.

From the front desk, the green-haired girl glanced at the full house. It was never this full; usually, it was half the restaurant that was full. This made her happy, especially since she knew that Haku was happy about this as well. The boss, although she did look happy on the outside, her co-workers, including Gumi, knew that she was "gloomy" about certain things.

_Ding!_

Gumi turned around immediately to greet the new guests. She bowed down and welcomed them in whisper, which is what all the greeters did with new guests.

"Likewise," a male voice was heard.

Gumi looked up to a serious-expressioned man with sapphire-blue eyes and messy blue hair. She tried not to gawk at his handsome features. She then said, "There may not be enough room at the moment. You may have to wait a while for availability."

"I am not interested in eating dinner. From various sources within this town, I heard that your sake station had very unique varieties, all of quality taste. Do you mind if you guide me there?" The man asked.

Gumi nodded. "Right this way sir."

**XxXxX**

Haku, after she visited all of her customers and served a hefty number of them, was sitting at the front desk, tending to some paperwork. The bell then rang, which signaled her to greet her latest guest of the night. She bowed down and held up a quote card that said "welcome".

"_Just get us our usual table for six please."_

Haku exhaled deeply at the sound of that voice in particular. It belonged to a man that was nicknamed "Yankee" by her staff. She held up another quote card that said "right this way". The woman guided the party of six to a table in front of the sake station.

Everyone in Yankee's group sat down. They were all middle-aged men with crazed looks in their eyes. Yankee was the last to sit down, but he took advantage of that to give one uncomfortable spank to Haku.

The albino took out a quote card that asked what the men would like to order. The all said the same thing: "The usual". She mentally sighed as she went to get their "usual", which consisted of sake only. It was the strongest kind, which made these men drunk and dangerous.

The restaurant has had a problem with Yankee and his acolytes for over a year now. They came once or twice a week on the busiest days. Then they would drink away and become drunk, smashing a few bottles and ruining furniture. They almost kidnapped one of Haku's workers to rape her, which resulted in that worker resigning.

Haku knew that the only way to keep peace was to keep quiet. Her patience was a thin line that was about to be cut by a sharped knife. As her mind was in the clouds while bringing the order to Yankee and his gang, one of the sake bottles tipped over and broke right in front of them, releasing the odor from within.

"_You bitch…"_


	3. The Delinquent Problem

**Before I get shot, here's the next (and pretty late) update! Please don't mind any grammar mistakes…I actually read this like 5 times.**

**XxXxX**

At the sake station before Yankee and his band of minions intruded the restaurant, the blue haired man was enjoying a nice, ice-cold drink of sake. He asked for the whole bottle, which he agreed to pay for.

"I see that you're enjoying that one. Interesting since no one can keep that one in for long," Meiko said to him.

He looked at her and said, "The taste of this one is unique. I enjoy the fact that this one is cold, unlike the other ones that I see in your inventory. I am guessing that there is a hint of vanilla."

"Right…and unique indeed…haven't seen you around town. You new here?" Meiko asked the man.

"I am just a passerby. I have some business to take care of here. I'll only be here for a few days or so before I take my leave."

"Have a name, _Mr. Passerby_?" Meiko teased.

"My name is not of much importance, but seeing as I may come here a bit more often, it is Kaito," Kaito introduced himself.

"Pleasure to meet you Kaito, I am Meiko Sakine," Meiko introduced herself as well.

The two talked on, not making much of any noise. Once Yankee's group came into the restaurant, however, the two became silent. They managed to steal unnoticed glances at the party and how they treat their hostess. Yankee's group was obnoxious and ill-mannered, especially when the leader slapped their hostess in the behind.

Haku came to the sake station and nodded off to Meiko to get the usual order for these delinquents. Kaito took one quick look at the white haired woman before shifting his attention to his drink. After receiving the order, the woman went back to the table to deliver it.

_Crash_

This tempted Kaito to look back, but he knew it was none of his business.

"_You bitch"_

**XxXxX**

The thin line in Haku's mind was cut. Not only had Yankee been desrespectful since his arrival, he had the decency to degrade Haku and her workers for something miniscule. The other customers at the restaurant understood that Yankee and his group were a handful, so they were fine with the sake bottle crashing and with future yelling.

"Haku!"

Everyone's attention, except for Kaito's, veered to a woman with pink hair that was let down. She had a pink kimono on with a gold obi. The woman rushed to Haku's side, only to be slapped out of the way by Yankee. She hit the floor hard, which caused gasps to emit from the patrons who were all staring. Nothing like this has ever really happened within the restaurant.

The woman stood up and assured that she was fine. Haku stood in front of her like a shield. Yankee looked at the determined glare Haku had and smirked. He raised his hand for another slap, this time it was aimed for the albino. Haku braced herself, but did not close nor cover her eyes.

"_A woman, especially one who had patience with your antics, should not be slapped. Moreover, it is disrespectful."_

Yankee turned to his left to see Kaito swaying back and forth. Most likely, the blue haired man was drunk from all the sake he drank. The leader delinquent laughed and decided to throw a punch at Kaito instead. However, his punches miss him; one punch hit left, Kaito swayed right, vice versa. Yankee then swung his arm across where Kaito's face would be. The blue haired man ducked and secretly smirked to himself.

"My turn," He said.

Kaito brought up his right foot and hit Yankee's left shoulder. He then used the handle of his sword to hit him on the face, which caused a trail of blood come out of the delinquent's nose. Kaito continued to beat him up.

Haku was amazed that someone finally took the initiative to stand up to Yankee. She wanted to be like that. Then her personal thought train was broken when she saw Kaito begin to unsheath his sword. She then jumped in front of Yankee, facing Kaito who had his sword pointed now at Haku's chest.

"Why are you in the way? This _is_ what you wanted, right?" Kaito asked dangerously, reading her thoughts immediately.

Haku kept her shield-posture up, trying to be brave.

"I guess I have no choice _old woman_…," Kaito said.

He was ready to plunge his sword through Haku to stab Yankee, but a hand on his shoulder was the signal for him to stop. The swordsman looked to his right and stared right into Meiko's eyes.

"Stop this immediately. This woman is the head of this restaurant. I wouldn't forgive you if you hurt her in any way, let alone kill her," Meiko stated.

Kaito lowered his sword.

"_How is that white-haired old lady the head of this place? Wait a second…she doesn't seem that old…she actually looks younger than me…," _He thought to himself while he stared at Haku in disbelief.

"That cold stare…those icy sapphire eyes…and that blue hair…You couldn't be…_Kaito the Ice Demon,"_ Yankee said in realization.

Kaito smirked, feeling arrogant, and then shifted his attention to Yankee and said, "Why _yes, _I am."

"Interestin'. I always wanted to get a bounty offa you." He grinned wickedly and pushed the albino out of the way in order to get a better look at the swordsman. The workers caught their boss before she was able to hit the floor.

Kaito glanced at Haku for one second before narrowing his eyes at the brawly man in front of him. He sheathed his sword back into its case and then said, "Not today you won't. How about a couple of weeks we can fight. I am actually pretty busy at the moment."

"Is that so?"

"Swordsman honor," Kaito said, holding up his left hand.

"Deal," Yankee smirked and then gestured his cronies to follow him out of the restaurant.

After the yankees left, loud applause followed. The dining patrons cheered for Kaito. They have waited for this day to come for a while.

Meiko slapped his back as a form of congratulations. The waitresses thanked him one-by-one. The last person to come up to him was Haku, who presented him a fresh bottle of the sake he was drinking earlier. In respect, she bowed down and then looked up. The albino smiled at the blue haired man, who nodded in understanding.

**XxXxX**

**Next chapter update should happen real soon. I just needa tweak one or two things and then upload.**


	4. A Place to Stay

**Hooray! New Chapter! Enjoy!**

**XxXxX**

After the restaurant closed for the night, Kaito stood outside with the staff. The moon was full and blue, which lit up some parts of the town.

"Kaito, you should come here more often! We need someone like you to drive away scum like them!" Gumi fumed after her sentence.

"Calm down Gumi. I admit though, you're right," Meiko agreed.

Kaito chuckled, "I am sad to say that I'm only in town for a couple of days. It's just that I have to rest up before I continue my journey to Uta City."

"What about the fight?" Luka asks.

"I'll return. It's not a problem." Kaito answered her question.

They all said their goodbyes to each other. Kaito began to walk away from the group of women who were about to leave. He looked back to see that the women have dispersed to their homes, except fot Haku that is. Kaito felt her stare directed at him, which intimidated him a bit. He was hesitant to go confront albino at first, but went anyway.

"How come you're not going home?" Kaito asked her.

Quickly, Haku wrote down on a piece of paper which said, _"My home is incorporated into the restaurant."_

"Is that so?" Kaito wondered how that was even possible.

"_Also, there are no inns in this town for passerbys," _she wrote.

"I sleep on the street anyway," He shrugged.

"_I'll offer you space in my home."_

**XxXxX**

Haku and Kaito were in a room where Haku set up two blankets and a pillow. The floor mat had a comforter over it. The size of the room was small, something Kaito did not expect.

"When I agreed to sleeping in your home, I didn't think your home would just be three rooms, especially someone of your status," Kaito commented boredly.

Haku only shook her head and then went into a room that she labeled "changing room" for the next few nights.

Kaito waited in the room with the bed plan set up. Haku came out minutes later in sleep-wear and passed him a note that told him to go change into clothes that she provided. He declined the offer, saying that her offering him a place to stay was enough. She nodded thoughtfully and then drifted off to sleep in her bed-set up that was in one corner.

The blue haired man went to sleep in the other bed-set up that was on the opposite side of the room. Once he fell asleep, he dreamed the same dream before coming into Voca Town.

When he woke up, he felt groggy and unawake. The sun's rays hit his face harshly, which blinded him briefly. For a second, he did not recognize the room he was in. Then he remembered that he was invited into Haku's "home" for the duration of his stay in the town. Kaito then noticed that Haku was nowhere in sight. Her bed was neatly folded.

'_Probably she's out right now to buy ingredients…'_ He thought.

He then smirked. _'Maybe I can high-tail on outta here with some cash…'_

Kaito tip-toed down the stairs and came into the restaurant. Much to his dismay, he found Haku wiping the wooden floors clean. She had both hands on one wet rag and then raced across the floor, wiping it down. The albino then noticed him and smiled slightly at him.

Haku then crashed onto the floor after she lost her footing. She closed her eyes and put her hands where the bruise was. The albino heard Kaito coming over. He sat down next to her and said, "You have to be more careful next time. Do you clean this place every single morning?"

The albino stuck out her tongue playfully as she turned a little red, embarrassed that she was clumsy enough to do that. She nodded to answer his question as well. The blue haired man wondered why this woman was not answering his questions with her voice. Even though it was none of his business, he does feel like he should know something. It is in his current nature to find out many things about people, whether it is private or public.

"I apologize for the other night. Without knowing, I called you an old woman and almost possibly killed you," Kaito apologized, dipping his head in respect. Haku forgave him through a note.

Kaito's curiosity got the best of him when he asked, "Why don't you speak? Why do you send you messages through notes?"

Haku turned to the side. She felt him expect an answer but the question bothered her. She stood up immediately and walked away to do other chores before opening the doors to the restaurant.

Kaito, on the other hand, was left baffled by what had just happened. Was she mad? Was it too hard to talk about it? Did he trigger something? And here he thought he would get used to reading someone like her.

**XxXxX**

Haku was outside in the back, hanging up recently washed clothing to dry. She has been up since four in the morning to clean. Now it was six in the morning, and the restaurant opened up at twelve in the afternoon.

'_I cannot believe I reacted to his question like that…that was very disrespectful of me to do that, but still, I should try to get used to the fact that this is the first time I had a guest over in years…and that he is a new face in town,'_ Haku thought.

**XxXxX**

**Did this chapter seem a little short to you guys? I thought it was a bit short... Fifth chapter should be out by next week. Hope you guys liked it!**


	5. A Question

**I feel like I'm on a roll with updating these chapters! Lol I think that trend might end in about five to six weeks…I can be very slow when I type…and dang it this chapter is shorter than the last one! (In terms of counting words...)**

**Hope you like it! :D**

**XxXxX**

For a couple of days, there were no problems in the restaurant. There were a couple of groups of delinquents that tried to cause trouble, but upon seeing the blue-haired man sitting at the sake station, they immediately walked out. Haku smiled to herself about this. She thought it would be a good idea to convince the swordsman to stay, but changed her mind. He _did _say he had to go somewhere after resting up.

Kaito was at the sake station while this was happening. Haku let him have as much sake he wanted despite what happened the other day. However, she did warn him about that he had to pay for the food. Despite all this, Meiko was there to keep him some form of company. The two would talk for certain periods of time.

The swordsman looked at his drink and began to say to the brunette, "Hey, I have a question. I wanted to ask this since today is a bit busier and your boss isn't checking from here for costumer problems-"

"On with it. I'm certain that it has something to do with our boss," Meiko cut him off a bit harshly.

"I apologize but…who _is _your boss exactly?" Kaito asked.

Meiko shook her head and answered, "A mystery woman if you ask me. Even as a longtime worker of this joint, even I don't know much about her. However, I know that her name is Haku Yowane. Most people consider her a mute since she never talks with her voice. She opened up this place out of the blue. No one knows where she is actually from or anything about her family."

"Haku Yowane, huh…" Kaito shrugged.

The blue haired man stared at his reflection shown on the table. The two stay quiet for a few minutes.

"The other day, I asked her why… about why she doesn't talk with her voice. She then walked away to do other things," Kaito said out of the blue, breaking the silence.

Meiko looked at him straight into his eyes. She seemed shocked by this. "How did she not kick you out after that? When I asked her that, she suspended me from sake duty for two weeks."

_'That woman sounds impossible to get used to now...'_ Kaito thought as he put his head up immediately. "Is she really that harsh?" He asked.

The brunette looked to the side and said, "Well…no…not unless you get on her bad side. I say you got lucky since you're traveler."

'_Lucky…that seems to be the last few years up to this point…'_ Kaito thought to himself.

**XxXxX**

Haku was washing the dishes silently in the back instead of watching over and taking orders. She thought it was best to do that so she could take her mind off some things. With the amount of costomers coming in and leaving, she will be content for a while.

"Haku, some mail came in for you," said Luka.

The pink haired worker handed her white-haired boss a rolled up scroll. Haku thanked her through a nod while Luka bowed in respect. The worker then went back into the field of people waiting for their orders to be taken and served.

The white-haired woman dried off her hands and then began to read from the scroll.

**XxXxX**

**I wanted to tone things down in this chapter and add a bit of questions pop into the story, especially ones that have to do with Haku's personal life. I want to keep Kaito's personal life a bit more under wraps even though you, as my readers, got a glimpse of his past in the first chapter.**

**Oh, and thank you all for reading this story! I loved the reviews! Constructive criticism is welcome. Oh, and , I hope to actually start the new story soon, once I feel like I am pretty far along this story :) It might happen pretty soon too!**

**See you all next chapter!**


	6. That Was a First

**I finally updated! sorry for the wait!**

**Okay, so this was going to actually be two separate chapters but I noticed how short they were getting...so you readers get to have an extra treat! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**XxXxX**

The day after Haku read the scroll, she had a joyful look on her face, especially when people were ordering food. Her workers wondered why she was so happy.

Meiko, Gumi, Luka, and one other worker, Neru, decided to find out why their boss was cheerful since yesterday. Of course, the girls could not ask her directly, or else they risk turning their boss's mood into something foul. Before they could devise a plan, they discussed something in the back room before opening.

"You know…Haku rarely gets mail sent to her unless they're thank-you notes within the restaurant," Gumi was the first to say.

"That is true, considering the fact that she hasn't told us anything about herself for the past who-knows-how-long we all worked here," Meiko stated.

"It might be from her parents!" Luka exclaimed with a clap on the side.

"I dunno Luka, she cringed the last time Rin asked about her family right before she left with Teto when they found a good family to live with," Neru blended in with the conversation with her blunt statement.

"Maybe it was someone of a higher status, you know, like an emperor!" Gumi thought aloud.

"Maybe…but wouldn't that be too much?" Meiko told her.

The four of them put their heads together for one last idea. After ten minutes of intense thinking, only one word came into mind. They all said it at the same time:

"_Her lover!"_

**XxXxX**

The workers were happily humming and giggling to themselves as their work persisted. Luka and Gumi twirled around while taking orders. Neru smiled quietly to herself as she cleaned the dishes. Meiko, however, decided to share this with Kaito as he kept her company at the sake station.

Before Meiko had the chance to say anything about it, Kaito said, "I'm guessing you heard about the scroll your boss read when it came for her in the restaurant mail."

The brunette, shocked, asked, "H-how did you know about that?"

"She slept with it," He said.

"Did you look through it?" Meiko asked.

"No" was his blunt answer.

The sake-station worker can see why he wouldn't look through her personal belongings; it was either he didn't care or he was too much of a gentleman to look through her belongings.

"So you don't know why she's so happy about the content of it?" Meiko wondered.

"I never said that," Kaito sipped some sake.

Meiko sighed aloud, but was still excited about the thought of what the scroll said. Her thoughts then shifted to Kaito.

"You've been here for a few days. I know the town is very nice once you get used to it. Although this may sound rude, but when are you leaving?" Meiko asked.

She caught Kaito off guard. He looked down at the table and then drank some sake.

"You know, I actually don't have to be there until about a week and a half," Kaito told her.

Meiko nodded in understanding but she was curious as to why he lied to her the first time. She shrugged it off since she enjoyed that fact the Kaito was an interesting yet mysterious man. That and because she would have no one to talk to except for the waitresses using her for orders or men that would flirt with her as they drank until they were drunk.

**XxXxX**

After closing, Kaito was preparing to go to sleep. He slipped under his blanket and was about to drift into dream-land. His icy-blue eyes closed reluctantly, knowing that the images shown will be the same as any other.

"_A__l a re la ye__, __A__l a re la yo__"_

Kaito opened his eyes immediately at the unfamiliar voice. It was low, barely audible, but the darkness enhanced his hearing significantly. The voice was coming from the room in front of him.

His curiosity intensified with each word heard. Taking his sword, Kaito stood up and motioned to the door in front of him. He unsheathed a little of the sharp weapon and began to slide the door. Kaito slid it open enough so that he can come in, but he decided to take look.

Inside the room were at least twenty lit candles, all small. In the center of the room was Haku in a stool with a couple of buckets of water in front of her. The woman was naked with her back turned to him. She was slim but very curvy with decently large breasts.

Haku was washing her long white hair and singing at the same time, not realizing that the blue haired man was watching her.

"_So she __**can**__ talk,"_ Kaito accidentally said aloud, immediately receiving a reaction from Haku.

Haku stopped all her singing and washing upon hearing Kaito's voice. She looked behind to see him staring at her. His eyes were a little wide and his face was red. Her reaction was no less different than that of her trying to cover herself up.

The blue haired man dropped his sword immediately. In the blink of an eye, Kaito closed the door. After she finished up and came out dressed in sleepwear, the blue haired man dragged her by the hand and then used his hand to pin her by the neck against wall.

The man told her, "This was an accident. I thought you were an intruder."

Haku breathed heavily, almost about to cry. Her tears streamed down her face. Some of them dripped onto Kaito's hand that was almost choking her neck.

"You had a lot of people believe you were mute. That was very rude of you, in my opinion." Kaito said as the grip of his hand tightened a little. The woman's sobs were not heard, but they were seen. She never felt this vulnerable in her life. Haku tried to struggle her way out of the man's hands but he kept his grip.

"I will apologize for my intrusion, nothing more," Kaito said before releasing the woman. Haku went straight to her bed, not even acknowledging Kaito's presence within the room. She hugged her knees to her chest, forming a small ball once she laid down.

On the other side of the room, Kaito was still awake, not able to fall asleep for a few reasons only he could think of. He really did feel bad for doing that to the very person who let him have a bed. However, he was angry at her for hiding the fact that she can speak.

"You know, you really had me going for a second," Kaito said aloud, trying to see if she will react.

She did not even flinch.

"The fact that you won't share anything about yourself makes you a very mysterious yet annoying person. Getting used to you and your antics sometimes makes me want to punch something."

Not even a smidge.

Kaito felt himself getting frustrated by her silence. Usually people would respond or cringe at his sharp-tounged words. He got up and stood by the woman's bed. Her back was facing him, which irritated him. He kneeled down and extended his hand, almost reaching her neck.

Kaito's hand stopped an inch before her neck. Haku shifted, which caused her back to look the other way and her face to look at the man before her. Her eyes, however, were closed and she was fast asleep. There were tears streaks across her face.

The man saw all of this in the dark. He looked down to see something written on a scroll. As he picked it up, Kaito moved into a different room and lit two or three candles. He read it to himself slowly, in-taking the information.

"_I will not give up!"_

That was the first sentence. Kaito read on.

"_At least…that was what I told myself for years."_

Kaito was a little confused but was intrigued by it.

"_The restaurant will be closed tomorrow."_

That was the end of the note. Nothing special was attached to it.

'_If it wasn't for my patient side, she would be dead right now…,' _Kaito thought to himself.


	7. Just Like Her

**I am so sorry for the (possibly) one month delay! I re-wrote this chapter because I thought what I originally wrote was too weird for this story. Here it is you faithful readers! :D**

**And I really hope to upload the next chapter soon. **

**XxXxX**

The following afternoon, Kaito woke up groggily. He was not able to sleep because of many factors, one of them being Haku. Every minute, he would open eyes wide once he closed them. This was because he wasn't sure whether or not the white-haired woman would do something that would actually make him regret his actions.

Not that he cared.

Once his eyesight adjusted, Kaito scanned the room for Haku. She was not in the room, so he shrugged it off and walked down to the restaurant floor.

"_Haku, is it really true?"_ Meiko's voice was heard.

"_Why?"_ It was Meiko's next question after she possibly received Haku's answer.

'_Did she tell them?'_ Kaito thought to himself.

"_A two-day vacation? For everyone? I guess that's alright…anyway, I'll be heading out. If you need me, feel free to drop by my front door,"_ Meiko told her boss.

After Meiko left, not even noticing the blue haired man, Kaito walked into the same room Haku was in about a good hour after debating whether or not he should walk in. She was at the sake station, pouring some sake in a cup. In a split second, she gulped it down and poured more, each serving being larger than the last. Kaito just stood there, watching her, not even considering the thought of stopping her. Haku took out two more bottles, a little wobbly in the process. She almost destroyed a bottle.

'_Heavy drinker…'_ Kaito thought to himself.

Haku then looked straight into Kaito's eyes. The blue haired man froze in place, not making any sudden movements. He glared at the woman in hopes of intimidating her to stop. It didn't work because all she did was give him a v-shaped smile while her eyes were closed happily as she waved to him.

Kaito has had enough of her actions. He went up to her with anger filled eyes and knocked the bottles out of her hands. The bottles shattered onto the floor upon impact, startling the drunk a bit. He grabbed both of her wrists with one hand and his sword with the other. Even though she was drunk, Haku was still silent and barely had a sense of what was going on.

"You should stop drinking right now," Kaito told her sternly.

Haku grabbed another bottle and took another sip. The blue haired man groaned at her. She looked at her bottle and then looked at Kaito. The blue haired man grabbed the other hand that was holding the other bottle, which caused her to drop it. This bottle also shattered on the floor, staining it even more, releasing a very strong scent of sake. Although the smell would make both of the peoples' noses wrinkle, they were too busy staring at each others' eyes; one of them has an angry look while the other has a look of confusion.

Immediately, Kaito dragged Haku to one of the front of the desk of the restaurant. He found some rope along the way and tied her hands together. Then he tied the same rope to the desk where a knob for its drawer was sticking out. The woman only gave a drunken smile as she stood there tied to a desk.

The swordsman walked away from the albino. So many oppurtunities came by for him to kill her, and yet he never took the chance. He has killed before; he killed scheming nobles, worthless beggers, prostitutes, theifs, and women who have gotten in his way. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Meiko's words did haunt him the first time he almost drove a sword through Haku. Were the words of that woman important?

No, they were not.

Kaito sat at one of the tables where he had a view of his host. She hasn't moved around but she did sit on her knees. He stared at her for a good ten minutes, arguing with his conscience as to why he doesn't just get rid of her.

"Worthless woman…"the blue-haired man mumbled to himself.

'_She reminds you of __**her**__.' _A voice told the man.

"No…not even close…"

'_Think about it, like __**her**__, she is kind, she smiles, she talks a lot, she's playful, and she secretly suffers while she cares about you.'_

"Shut up!"

Kaito banged the table he was sitting at with his right hand and created a small crack. He stood up and then went over to the albino. A cold look was in his blue eyes as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"You are not _her_. And yet you act like _her_; you have _her_ kindness, her warm smile, her talkative-ness on paper, her playfulness like when you tripped, and you have her suffering heart even if you are alive. Most of all, you care about a lowly man like me. That is what's stopping me from killing you." Kaito admitted to her.

He knew that she would not remember anything that happened once she recovered. The blue haired man sighed and then carried his hostess to her room. Once he set her down on the sheets, she immediately fell asleep. A scroll slid out of her pillow after she stirred a couple of times. Kaito, curious, read the scroll.

'_Dear, sweet, older sister of mine, I am coming with my husband and child to visit you in five days within receiving this message. It has been years since I last saw you. I hope we can stay for a while to see how you are doing. Love, your worried younger sister."_

'_That must have been what was on the scroll that made her so happy…,' _Kaito thought as he closed the scroll. He then slid it into Haku's pillow. He sat next to her, watching over her in her sleep. She seemed very peaceful, even though she drank sake and became an unusual drunk in his eyes. The man stroked her white hair and moved her bangs out of her face.

'_You're just like Miku.'_


End file.
